Of the various types of fluidic automatic transmissions know in the prior art, virtually all are relatively complex. Virtually all are multi-geared, from early two-speed automatic transmissions to modern nine-speed automatic transmissions. In keeping with complexity and multiple speeds, repairs become increasingly more expensive, especially with more parts to fail than in early automatic transmissions. A relatively basic automatic transmission has been needed, one that does not require a plurality of gear changes. What has been needed is an automatic transmission with an output shaft velocity determined by a power and velocity transferred by an engine to an input shaft of the needed transmission. The present gearless fluidic automatic transmission provides for such needs.